


I Can Levitate

by Avaari



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: a jupiter ascending fanmix





	I Can Levitate

 

 **I CAN LEVITATE:**  a jupiter ascending fanmix

> **I.**   _lindsey stirling and peter hollens_ \- STAR WARS MEDLEY |  **II.**   _muse_ \- UPRISING |  **III.**   _florence + the machine_ \- COSMIC LOVE |  **IV.**   _sam tsui_  - TIMBER/COUNTING STARS |  **V.**   _daughtry_ \- HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND |  **VI.**   _ellie goulding_  - LIGHTS |  **VII.**   _the birthday massacre_  - KILL THE LIGHTS |  **VIII.**   _hedley_  - 9 SHADES OF RED |  **IX.**   _britt nicole_ \- WELCOME TO THE SHOW |  **X.**   _fall out boy_ \- IMMORTALS |  **XI.**   _janelle monáe_ \- Q.U.E.E.N. |  **XII.**   _hadouken!_ \- LEVITATE


End file.
